baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Well-Adjusted Al's General Store
*Dart *Oil of Speed *Potion of Absorption |related_quests = |notable1 = |special = |layout = 1 |basement = |other_layout = |places = |in_area_of = Southeast Baldur's Gate |north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1302 |area_icon = Well-Adjusted Al's General Store AR1302 Area maps BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} At the bottom of the map of southeast Baldur's Gate, between two warehouses and near the docks that lead to the city's harbor, Well-Adjusted Al's General Store has the doors open all day and night – one of two General Stores in the quarter, the other being the Shop further up north. In the original Baldur's Gate, these two stores build a cooperative, together with two others in southwest Baldur's Gate, and sell potions, while Well-Adjusted Al offers ranged weapons in the Enhanced Edition. Background Male and female commoners browse the store's wares at varying times of the day up into late evening, while Well-Adjusted Al is here to trade twenty-four-seven … still a bit crazy, ain't he? Layout Well-Adjusted Al's General Store is a single-floor building with two doors on the same wall that open to the south of southeast Baldur's Gate. Generic store furniture – such as shelves and tables – divide the single room, break line of sight and create small sections. Al himself can be found at the center of the southern wall, standing behind his "counter", while the customers are roaming. Involvement : The following information is about Well-Adjusted Al's General Store in the Enhanced Edition – for the General Store in the '''original game', see Potion Shop '' Well-Adjusted Al's is a general store that offers a standard range of throwing and other ranged weapons. Of note are the twenty-five arrows of piercing that can be found among regular ammunition, of which there is an unlimited stock. Prices are average, well-adjusted so to say, also for selling items here – with a wider range of them being accepted, including melee weapons, armor and some other stuff; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested at a depreciation rate of only three percent. Any magical item can be identified for the usual rate of one hundred gp. Rogues can try to steal from the shop, with a skill of only five usually being sufficient; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two comrades will try to arrest the thieves. Buy and Sell |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} Encounters *Well-Adjusted Al, the storekeep – all day and night *Commoners – at varying times between 5:30 in the morning and 9:29 in the evening, moving around *Flaming Fist Enforcers – if stealing goes awry Notable loot *Arrow of Piercing – for sale (or steal) *Oil of Speed – shelf at northern wall *Potion of Absorption – shelf at central southern wall – shelf in southwestern corner |Dart – bag }} Notes * The respective store file, STO1302, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by any merchant in that game; instead, Well-Adjusted Al's General Store shares its stock with the Potion Shop (see also below). Only the Enhanced Edition makes the store accessible, changing solely the amount of available throwing axes in its stock to not be infinite anymore. * The product range is identical to that of one of the General Stores in southwest Baldur's Gate. Bugs * Though being a storekeep of his own running a General Store of his own in southeast Baldur's Gate, agreeing to trade with Well-Adjusted Al in the original Baldur's Gate will give access to a store that – among others – shares its stock with the Potion Shop#Buy and Sell in southwest Baldur's Gate; "share stock" means, what is bought here cannot be bought there anymore and what was sold there can be found here again. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition – all stores have separate stocks. See also *General Store Category:Better image needed Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs